Complications
by UnDiScOvErEdAuThOr
Summary: A story on why Lorelei and Luke can't be together.. or can they? LoreleiLukeChristopher story... R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lorelei woke up as GiGi came into the room. She froze, not wanting either of them to know she was up. Christopher swiftly picked GiGi up and carried her out of the room. Lorelei rolled over once they were gone. She thought over the events of last night. She regretted everything, especially coming to Christopher. She should have just talked to Luke, tell him what she really thought. But no, instead she came to Christopher… Everything had fallen apart, or so it seemed, but she could've tried to fix it, tried to make it work. Now everything was definitely ruined, once Luke found out. But wait, why did she have to tell Luke? She could just not tell him; after all it'd taken him months to tell her he had a daughter.

She started gathering her stuff. Silently she walked out of the room, into the hallway. Christopher and GiGi were sitting in the living room. Christopher saw Lorelei come out of the room and walked over to her.

"Hey Lor."

"Chris… listen… this whole thing was a mistake... a very bad mistake..." Lorelei chuckled nervously, in realization.

"Listen Lor, I know this whole thing with Luke didn't work out, but that doesn't mean we have to give up on us."

"No Chris, you don't get it. Luke and I never officially broke up. So, this whole thing that happened here, wasn't supposed to happen."

"But I thought…." Chris said, recalling what Lorelei had told him last night.

"Yes I know I said it was now or never, but I didn't think he'd pick never! It, it doesn't matter, we could have worked things out. But now, now…" Lorelei swallowed her sentence and looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, in a silent cry.

"Lor, I didn't know…. I never would've… damn it I'm such an idiot…" Chris rambled.

"No Chris, your not. It's not your fault. It's, it's mine. I never should've come here. I have to go." Lorelei said and walked past Christopher to get to the door.

XXxXxXxXxX

Luke slammed a plate down in front of Miss Patty.

"Well aren't we in a fine mood this morning." Miss Patty mumbled.

"Just downright cheery." Luke said, sarcastically.

Babette, who'd witnessed the exchange between Miss Patty and Luke, walked over to sit opposite Patty.

"Haven't you heard?" Babette asked Patty quietly, so Luke wouldn't hear.

Patty tried to remember all the gossip she'd heard in the last few days and decided nothing could have possibly relate to Luke's bad mood. "What happened?" Patty asked, curiously.

"Well, last night me and Morry were taking a walk. Then Morry points to a couple fighting, but we couldn't see their faces on a count of us being so far away. But as we get closer I see its Lorelei and Luke, and as we get closer I can start to hear exactly what they're saying. Apparently, Lorelei wanted to elope, but Luke said no. He said something about April, but I don't know what exactly, then that made Lorelei even more mad, then she said something about now or never, then she got in her car and stormed off. What I'm guessing is that the wedding's off."

Patty turned to look at Luke, just as he slammed another plate in front of Kirk and stalked into the backroom. "Well, well, well." Patty stated simply, clearly surprised.

XXxXxXxXxX


	2. Goodbye To The Wedding Dress

Chapter 1

_Lorelai: Ah, I feel so stupid. I really had myself believing it was really going to happen. I bought that stupid dress and now it's just hanging there, mocking me. And the crazy thing is, I am ready to get married. I am ready to start the next phase in my life. I want another kid. And I...I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to be patient. I've been patient long enough. I'm not happy and I feel crappy all the time. And I just think I've had it._

Lorelei walked into her house sometime in the late afternoon. She dropped her purse and shoes by the door and made her way into the living room. There were 2 messages on the machine, she noticed. She didn't feel up to listening to them, so she just stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom, instead. She saw the wedding dress on the mannequin. She sauntered toward the open window and flung the dress out of it. She shut the window and fell onto her bed. She curled herself up and finally let all her emotions out, in a heart-pouring cry.

A while later, Lorelei opened her eyes and found herself staring into complete darkness. She had awoken to the sound of the phone ringing. She rolled over and grabbed it off her nightstand.

"Hello?" Lorelei inquired groggily.  
"Lorelei, good you're still awake." An urgent sounding, Kirk responded.

"Kirk, what time is it?" Lorelei asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's eleven thirty. Lorelei, there's an emergency meeting at Miss Patty's in a half hour."

"Kirk, what emergency? What happened?"

"You'll have to find out when you get there."

"Fine..."

"So you'll come?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, I'll be there." Lorelei said and hung up.

XXxXxXxXxX

Luke walked behind the counter and picked up the phone. He had just finished cleaning up after a freak ketchup accident.

"We're closed." Luke stated, clearly not in a good mood.

"Luke, hi it's Kirk."

"What, do you want Kirk?"

"Well there's an emergency meeting at Miss Patty's tonight…"

"I'm not coming to the meeting, Kirk." Luke said, cutting Kirk off and hanging up the phone.

He went up the stairs and into the apartment. He sat down and turned on the TV. Sitting there staring at the TV, not really comprehending what was on, something suddenly dawned on him. He had been waiting for the perfect time to pick up his stuff from Lorelei's, and this was it.

XXxXxXxXxX

Lorelei walked into Miss Patty's to find almost everyone, with the exception of Luke, sitting and talking. She grabbed a seat in the back, just as Kirk walked up to the podium. Sookie spotted Lorelei and waved. Lorelei small-heartedly waved back.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Kirk greeted.

"Oh get on with it!" Babette shouted, from somewhere in the front.

"Yeah, what's the emergency?" Andrew shouted.

"Well, I want to throw a carnival."

"WHAT?" People were randomly shouting.

"You call us all to an emergency meeting because you want to throw a carnival?" Babette shouted.

"Well, here comes the emergency part. It's in two days." Kirk stated.

Everyone got up and started filing out of Miss Patty's after he said that, annoyed at being woken up for nothing. But, before Lorelei could get up to leave, Sookie walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked.

"Luke. Me and Luke broke up." Lorelei stated, and sighed.

"What? What happened?" Sookie asked, obviously surprised

"I..I can't take it anymore. I want to come first, but I don't. Not in Luke's world anyway. Ever since April and pushing back the wedding, I haven't been happy. I told Luke this, I poured my heart out. I told him I wanted to elope last night and he said he had April to consider. But she has to fit into our lives not the other way around! I told him it was now or never and..." Lorelei stopped, too emotional to go on.

"And he said no." Sookie finished for her. "Lorelei, you can't wallow forever."

"I know, I know. But that's not all." Lorelei said, cutting her off. "After I left Luke... I went to Christopher's and..."

"Oh no." Sookie said when she realized what Lorelei meant. "So that's it? You and Luke are done?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, sweetie, you have to stay strong." Sookie said, soothingly.

"Yeah, your right. I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXxXxXxXxX

Luke walked up to the door, something white catching his eye. He turned his head and saw what he assumed was Lorelei's wedding dress. He shook his head and proceeded inside. He ran around the living room, quickly gathering everything of his he could find and stuffing it into the box he had brought with him. He finished the living room and headed towards the kitchen, when he noticed there were messages on the machine. He knew it was wrong, but he hit the play button, hesitantly. Rory's voice flooded into the house.

"Hey Mom. Logan left today, so I have the apartment to myself. So I was wondering if you and Luke wanted to come over tomorrow. Let me know."

Rory's voice vanished and another voice came through the machine.

"Hey Lor, its Chris. I was just wondering how you were. I know you were really upset after what happened last night, so just calling to check in. Call me."

Luke grabbed the box and stormed out of the house. He knew there had to be some reason that Lorelei just freaked out like she had last night. 'So this was about Chris. Great.' Luke thought sarcastically.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think so far? Please Review!**


End file.
